The invention relates to a torque transmitting device having a hub, in particular a turbine wheel hub of a turbine wheel of a torque converter, arranged in the drive train of a motor vehicle for transmitting torque between a drive unit and a transmission, the torque converter being connected to a damper hub with a torsional vibration damper connected in between via a driving plate, in particular a converter bridge coupling.